The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name ‘Metallic Mist’. This plant originated from planned cross between Begonia pedatifida, as the seed parent, and Begonia taliensis, as the pollen parent. All the seedlings in the cross had slightly different versions of maple-shaped leaves. The selection ‘Metallic Mist’ was made for its heavily silvered foliage with dark veins and red highlights, and vigor. The ‘Metallic Mist’ variety was identified in a greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. This combination of traits is unique in hardy Begonia. 